Being Human (2011)
| running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA/Canada | network = Syfy (US) Space Channel (Canada) | seasons = 4 | number of episodes = 52 | production company = Muse Entertainment Enterprises | executive producers = Toby Whithouse; Jeremy Carver; Anna Fricke; Adam Kane; Michael Prupas; Rob Pursey | producers = Irene Litinsky; Cari Davine; Keith Samples; Stefan Pleszczynski; Gilles Perreault; Jeremy Spry; Evan Tussman | principal cast = Sam Witwer Meaghan Rath Sam Huntington Kristen Hager | 1st = January 17th, 2011 | last = April 7th, 2014 }} Being Human is an American/Canadian dramatic horror television series based on the original BBC television series Being Human, which began production in 2008. It first aired in January, 2011 on Syfy in the United States and on the Space Channel in Canada. The series is based on concepts originally developed by English screenwriter, actor and comedian Toby Whithouse. The premise of the show centers on a vampire, a werewolf and a ghost who are roomates together in a Boston townhouse. The show stars Sam Witwer as the vampire, Meaghan Rath as the ghost and Sam Huntington as the werewolf. Recurring cast members include Gianpaolo Venuta, Sarah Allen, Mark Pellegrino and Amy Aquino. The vampire, Aidan Waite, is a male nurse working at a nearby hospital who satisfies his craving for blood by stealing bags of plasma from the storage rooms. His best friend and co-worker is a neurotic young man named Josh Levinson who, once a month, suffers the traumatic indignity of transforming into a werewolf whenever the moon is full. Aware of each other's supernatural origins, the friends decide to buy a place together where they can be themselves. They come to discover however that their new home is haunted by the ghost of a young woman named Sally Malik - the house's original occupant whose life ended in a tragic accident. Together, the three friends try to eke out a life for themselves, struggling against their monstrous heritage in their ongoing efforts to "be human". Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Characters Notes & Trivia * On Tuesday, February 25th, 2014, Syfy announced the cancellation of Being Human following its season four broadcast. Hollywood Reporter; "Syfy Cancels 'Being Human'"; Tuesday, February 26th, 2014 Home Video * Being Human: The Complete First Season :* Being Human: The Complete First Season/DVD :* Being Human: The Complete First Season/Blu-ray * Being Human: The Complete Second Season :* Being Human: The Complete Second Season/DVD :* Being Human: The Complete Second Season/Blu-ray * Being Human: The Complete Third Season :* Being Human: The Complete Third Season/DVD :* Being Human: The Complete Third Season/Blu-ray * Being Human: The Complete Fourth Season :* Being Human: The Complete Fourth Season/DVD :* Being Human: The Complete Fourth Season/Blu-ray See also External Links References ---- Category:Programs Category:2010s/Programs Category:2011/Premieres Category:2014/Cancellations Category:Space Channel Category:Syfy Category:Muse Entertainment Enterprises Category:Kristen Hager Category:Deanna Russo Category:Katharine Isabelle Category:Sam Witwer Category:Xander Berkeley Category:Being Human